Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor drive controller and a motor drive control method.
Background Art
There has been disclosed a conventional motor drive controller which stops operation of a final product used in a motor for use in a fan device or the like if such a motor is determined to be in a locked state (see JP Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-21866). More specifically, the motor drive controller detects whether or not the motor is in a locked state, that is, in a state in which the motor is completely locked and its rotation stops.
However, the conventional motor drive controller cannot determine that the motor is in an abnormal state if a load applied to a rotating body such as a fan is not sufficient to stop rotation of the motor and the load causes the motor to be in an unstable rotating state (hereinafter referred to as an incomplete locked state).
The present disclosure is related to providing a motor drive controller and a motor drive control method capable of reliably detecting that the motor is in an incomplete locked state.